


You're a bit familiar

by monobonbon



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobonbon/pseuds/monobonbon
Summary: Where Kihyun decideds to make a groupchat for the cafe employees and deeply regrets itAn unconventional start to relationships, a place for scheming maknaes and utter chaos and maybe a bit of drama but you didnt hear it from anyone
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fic that will be posted here cause like I had numerous fics planned but,,,, let's start small? hope you enjoy guyth

**Yoo Kihyun added Kim Mingyu ** **to OFFICIAL CAFE POLAROID ****EMPLOYEES**

** _Tuesday 1:48pm_ **

**Kim Mingyu: **what the 

**Kim Mingyu**: hi???

**Lee Minhyuk: **kiki who the hell is this 

**Kim Mingyu: **jesus shit

**Yoo Kihyun:** you'd KNOW if you werent always hanging out at the pantry doing god knows what bitch

**Kwon Soonyoung: **oooooh whos this

**Yoon Jeonghan: **wtf i was gone for one(1) shift to attend my sister's sports event and i come to this train wreck

**Lee Chan:** i wouldn't say its a train wreck

**Kwon Soonyoung: **yet

**Yoo Kihyun: **yet

**Yoon Jeonghan: **quiet channie the adults are talking 

**Lee Chan: **fuckin bitch just because im not an official employee doesnt mean you trear me like a kID

**Kim Mingyu: **wait if he's not an actual emplouee why is he here

**Yoo Kihyun:** because the manager said so

**Lee Chan: **manager is my aunt 

**Yoo Kihyun: **she hoped that we'd rub off on him with our responsibility or some bullshit but no

**Lee Minhyuk:** KI THE FUCKIN COFFEE BEANS

**Yoon Jeonghan: **exhibit A ^^

**Kwon Soonyoung: **THEY SPILLED FUCKIN EBERYWHERE 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **exhibit B ^^

**Yoo Kihyun: **WHAT THE FUCK

**Yoo Kihyun: **I LEFT TO HEAD TO THE BREAK ROOM FOR WIFI SO I CAN ADD THE NEW GUY ANF THIS SHIT HAPPENS

**Lee Minhyuk: **GUESS WHAT YOU FUCKIN SPLINTER YOU KEEP COMPLAINGING ABOUT HOW IM ALWAYS IN THE PANTRY DOINF WHAT

**Lee Minhyuk: **NOW YOU FUCKING KNOW 

**Kwon Soonyoung: **HYUNG YOU WERE LITERSLLY JAMMING TO THAT SONG WOOZI DRAFTED

**Lee Minhyuk: **NEW KID HEKP US WONT YOJ

**Yoo Kihyun: **HE HASNT EVEN FUCKIN MET US YET

**Kim Mingyu: **I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE 

**Yoon** **Jeonghan:** wtf we're gonna see eachother anyway but hi im yoon jeonghan third eldest and will sleep in the break room at any given chance but yet i am a barista 

**Kwon Soonyoung:** HI IM KWON SOONYOUNG YOU CAN CALL ME HOSHI IM P SURE IM THE FOURTH ELDEST AND I WORK AS A CASHIER REGISTER OK BYE I NEED TO SALVAGE THE BEANS 

**Yoo Kihyun: ,,,,, **I'm the eldest and im fucking tired of all this bullshit im a barista and i also help out with baking the pastries at the display case there and not trying to brag but ive been employee of the month for three months straight 

**Lee Minhyuk: **no fucking dum bitch IM the eldest 

**Yoo Kihyun: **well YOU dont fuckin act like it 

**Yoo Kihyun:** correction: second eldest 

**Lee Minhyuk: **hiiii im lee minhyuk i work the cash register as well!! Im basically the sunshine out of these band of big wrecks

**Lee Chan: **and im lee chan im the maknae and its p tiring watching my hyungs embarrass themselves all the damn time

**Lee Chan: **oh wait im also like a waiter or smth 

**Kim Mingyu: **why only one waiter??? isnt thatk kinda understaffed 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **badabing badaboom bitch thays why youre hired 

**Kim Mingyu: **ugh ok 

**Kwon Soonyoung: **i couldnt get to save all the beans :((

**Yoo Kihyun: **boss is gonna ki l l you

**Kwon Soonyoung: **WHY ME ITS MINHYUKS FAULT

**Lee Minhyuk: **THATS HYUNG TO YOU WHERES THE RESPECT

**Kwon Soonyoung: **I LOST MY RESPECT FOR YOU AFTER YOU MADE ME CLEAB UP YPUR MESS

**Lee Chan: **remember when i said this wasnt a train wreck ,,,,

**Lee** **Chan****: **i take it back 

**Kim Mingyu: **W H AT

**Yoon Jeonghan:** @Kim Mingyu your official day of work starts tomorrow 

**Kim Mingyu: **f u c k

**Lee Chan: **may god be on your side mr.gyu

  
  


**[ cHaNge uP!1!1!! ]**

** _1:51pm_ **

**Woozi: **seungcheol get me coffee

**s.coups: **what the hell 

**Woozi:** you heard me 

**s.coups: ** why not ask soonyoung he _ literally _ works in a cafe

**Woozi: **knowing him he probably reigned havoc in one day

**hoshi: **HI JIHOON TIS YOUR MINHYUK HYUNG

**Woozi: **with all due respect hyung 

**Woozi**: why the fuck arenr you working 

**hoshi:** WHAT KIND OF FUTURE MADE ME CRY LIKE A BITCH EVEN HOSEOK CRIED

**s.coups: **hyung is a gentle soul

**Woozi: **and my song was great 

**hoshi: **didnt you three say youd make a song together eventually 

**Woozi:** i mean yeah but ??

**s.coups: **we've been kinda caught up

**hoshi: **i would love to chat more but alas i have knocked over an opened bag of coffee beans 

**Woozi: **hyung n o

**s.coups: **i can hear jeonghan bitching about this already 

**[ OFFICIAL CAFE POLAROID EMPLOYEES ]**

** _Wednesday 12:35pm_ **

**Yoon Jeonghan: **mingyu,,,kid,,, how

**Kwon Soonyoung: **even I didnt break three fyckin mugs in one day 

**Lee Chan: **not to mention one of our little succulent plants in those cute little pots we use as table toppers

**Lee Minhyuk: **he broke WHAT now 

**Kim Mingyu: **im sorry!!!! i have first day work jitters :((

**Yoo Kihyun: **awww cute 

**Yoo Kihyun:** get over it

**Kim Mingyu: **HHHHH IM SORRYYY

**Lee Minhyuk: **its aight just finish eating your sandwich and go draw on the chalkboard sign outside

**Lee Chan: **we have that couples discount thing going on right 

**Kim Mingyu: **1) why ME?? I know jackshit about the deals you guys have here 2) its not even valentines day why a discount for couples why not the singles????

**Yoon Jeonghan:** singles is ME

**Kim Mingyu: **yeah i can tell

**Kwon Soonyoung: **AHAHAHAHA

**Yoon Jeonghan: **shut up soonyoung go chew your fuckin sunflower seeds somewhere else

**Lee Minhyuk:** oh sweetie that was terrible 

**Kim Mingyu: **the insults are worse because he's embarrassed!!

**Lee Minhyuk: **1) youre the newbie we boss you around 2) we need to rake in more cash

**Yoo Kihyun: **GO BACK TO FUXKIN WORK

** _Wednesday 2:03pm_ **

**Lee Minhyuk: **excuse me dear chan but who was that couple you were talking to awhile ago?? the ones with the overpriced drinks but not so anymore because of the fucking discount 

**Lee Chan:** a guy named uhhhh hyungwon and hoseok

**Lee Minhyuk: **theyre not even datin tho???

**Lee Chan: **how would you know 

**Lee Minhyuk:** cause hyungwon's my bestfriend ok

**Lee Minhyuk: **was it fishy to you or what cause theyre a c t i ng ok

**Lee Minhyuk: **whatd they do to prove it 

**Lee Chan:** oh like i first saw hoseok looking around for someone and turns out it was hyungwon and when hyungwon arrived he held his wrist gently and asked hyungwon to leaned down ans he whispered something into his ear and kissed the shell of his ear!! then they shared a cute small smile together 

**Lee Chan:** then!!!!

**Lee Chan:** hoseok moved his hand from hyngwon's wrist to his hand so they were holding hands and putting their together hands in his front hoodie sweatshirt pocket thing and proceeded to walk to the counter like that the whole way

**Yoon Jeonghan:** i dont know whats funnier "together hands" or "front hoodie sweatshirt pocket thing"

**Lee Minhyuk: **w h at 

**Lee Minhyuk: **WH A T

**Lee Minhyuk:** chae hyungwon is a dead man

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. an explanation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where we get one side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII SO IDK HOW AO3 WORKS SO IF THE FORMATTING IS BAD PLS TELL ME 
> 
> also thus story will be more than 5 chapters yuh
> 
> WARNING: IMPLIED SMUT because wonho,,,, got a bit hot under the collar

**[ i luh this misbehaviour ]**

** _Wednesday 12:18pm_ **

**Hyunweewoo: **sometimes i forget how suggestive this chat name is but i see our nicknames and i get a headache 

**wonhohoho: **right? who even named us 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **im pretty sure one of us was drunk 

**changkyutie: **im not complaining 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **yeah cause your nickname here is the most normal one 

**Hyunweewoo: ** _ and _ it strokes your ego 

**changkyutie: **wow hyung u rlly out here exposin me like tat 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **why are we even here 

**Hyunweewoo: **im pretty sure this chat was made around 5 days ago 

**Hyunweewoo: **and around that time i was at the gym 

**changkyutie: **jeez hyung whatta gym rat 

**Hyunweewoo: **you call me hyung and then rat wow

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **and at that time i was trying to win a game of mario kart against gunhee 

**changkyutie: **i was sleepin lmao 

**Hyunweewoo: **hoseok?

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **hyung whered you go 

**changkyutie: **he's at a cafe so like hes probably ordering smth 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **lmao boring

** _1:45pm_ **

**wonhohoho: **GUYS WUAJFKSN KSNCKDK

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **damn hyung whats the fuzz 

**changkyutie: **the hell is a fuzz 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **i 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **i actually dont know 

**wonhohoho: **I WANT TO CRY 

**wonhohoho: **TT

**changkyutie: **im like TT just like TT

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **some girls at the canteen were singing that and like i want it to be an actual song its so good 

**changkyutie: **i knowww i was with youuu

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **yeah!! Dahyunnie was there and i reached out to her and was like this is such a cool song i like it 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **and she smiled and was like "oooooh im part of it so do you like me too??"

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **i was so confused and flutstered i was shaking in my jordans

**wonhohoho: **GUYS LISREN RO ME 

**changkyutie: **raggy roo 

**Hyunweewoo: **guys let hoseok speak 

**Joohoeybuzzbuzz: **oh right whats the fuzz hyung 

**wonhohoho: ** I MET HIM AGAIN 

**changkyutie: **whomstv'll?????

**wonhohoho: **THE REASON I WAS DRUNK AND HAPPY AND IN LOVE IN ONE NIGHT AND CREATED THIS CHAT TO GRIEVE FOR HIS BEAUTY 

**Hyunweewoo: **woah there take a step back

**wonhohoho: **I MET HIM AGAIN IN THIS CAFE CAUSE I WAS GONNA ORDER AN ICED COFFEE BYT I THOUGHT I SAW HIM AND LOOKED AEOUND AND IT WAS HIM 

**wonhohoho: **HE CAME UP TO ME AND I JUST COULDNT RESIST GRABBING HIS WRIST

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **HYUNG THATS HARASSMENT ARE YOU IN JAIL WE CAN BAIL YOU OUT 

**wonhohoho: **NO IM NOT LET ME XONTINUE

**wonhohoho: **aND HE SMILED AND I WAS LIKE DO YOU NEED SOMETHING 

**wonhohoho: **HE THEN LEANED DOWN AND WHISPERED IN MY EAR 

**wonhohoho: ** " i kinda want iced coffee and saw there was a discount for couples and maybe we can be a couple for a short while? "

**wonhohoho: **then he kissed the shell of my ear and i

**wonhohoho: **i did some things i wanted to do with him like hold his hand and have a cafe date :(

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **so basically youre saying he used you 

**changkyutie: **yeah hyung he has a point 

**Hyunweewoo: **did he hurt you??

**wonhohoho: **NO OMG WE GOT THW COFFEE AND WE WALKED OUT AND STROLLED AROUND WHILE PLAYFULLY FLIRTINF AND JUST HAVING FUB

**wonhohoho: **he had to leave tho because he said he had to go to a photoshoot :( 

**wonhohoho: **but i got his number and said ill text him and hes like please do :)

**Hyunweewoo: **how did you two meet???

**wonhohoho: **i dont wanna get into details but basically i was at a bar just drinking

**Hyunweewoo: **you dont even like alcohol that much 

**wonhohoho: **i was stressed ok

**changkyutie: **thats fine hyung go continue 

**wonhohoho: **and he comes up beside me and ordered smth too and he looked at me and 

**wonhohoho: **ghod the lights from the bar and all that made him look ethereal and when he smiled i just felt my heart melt 

**wonhohoho: **we talked alot and mayhaps we,,,,, did something,,,,,,,,

**changkyutie: **did yall fucc 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **oh my fhod was this a one night stand 

**wonhohoho: ** WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN 

**wonhohoho: **he was so :( beautiful :( like the way he was weightless and i could just carry him and kiss him silly against the wall and i did exactly that 

**wonhohoho: **and he clung to me and his voice was so beautiful especially when he says my name whispering or screaming it with those fucking plush and plump lips that i would kiss all day and his body is so sensitive and fuck his body is 

**wonhohoho: **out of this world i would've kissed every bit of it if i had more time :( his legs would go on for days and his waist is tiny and like i dont even know anymore i just want to kiss him again

**wonhohoho: **and fuck he was so tight and

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **STOP HYUNG PLEASE WE GET IT STOP

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **WONT GET INTO DETAILS HEADASSSS

**Hyunweewoo: **hoseok thats enough

**changkyutie: **i luh this misbehaviour bass boosted 

**wonhohoho: **sorry

**wonhohoho: **maybe its wishful thinking and being delirious to want someone so bad after one night 

**wonhohoho: **to kiss them and just hug them

**wonhohoho: **he cuddled with me after like the second or third round and it was amazing

**changkyutie: **jesus shit how 

**wonhohoho: **i mean he begs for more, i have a lot of stamina, he takes it all in like the beautiful minx he is, and we were both drunk on eachother :)

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **im so conflicted like hyung is sososososo soft like he hugs his plushies and has the sweetest giggle but he can be like this 

**Hyunweewoo: **we all have our needs jooheon 

**changkyutie: **HAHAHAHAHAHA

**changkyutie: **ITS THE FUCKIN DAD VOICE 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **STOP THAT SOUNDS LIKE WHAT A DAD WOULD START A CONVERSATION ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES TO HIS SON 

**changkyutie: **buzz buzz hyung :) 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **CHANGKYUN I H A T E YOU

**changkyutie: **no you dont :) ♡

  
  


**[ cHaNge uP!1!1!! ]**

** _Wednesday 2:06pm_ **

**s.coups: **hey friends im at the gym 

**Woozi: **did i fuckin ask 

**s.coups: ** did _ i _ fuckin ask for that disrespect 

**Woozi: **not saying you gotta deal with it but deal with it 

**hoshi: **why u at the gym tho 

**s.coups: **i always go to the gym?? like mondays wednesdays and fridays

**hoshi:** i mean yeah but like arent you supposed to be working out or somethin 

**s.coups: **am i not allowed to talk to my friends :( 

**Woozi: **you are but you dont usually talk until you're done yknow

**s.coups: **ok true 

**s.coups: **my gym buddy is out of it 

**hoshi: **which one 

**s.coups: **korean adonis

**Woozi: **ah wonho hyung 

**hoshi: **oh what why 

**s.coups: ** sonething about this beautiful person coming back to his life after _ just _a night of whirlwind romance 

**hoshi: **sounds intense

**Woozi: **sounds dramatic

**s.coups:** let him l i v e the man is devastated 

**Woozi: **anyways good luck with that im gonna continue writing lyrics 

**hoshi: **youre rlly hurting minhyuk and hoseok hyung w your songs yknow 

**Woozi: **i havent even met them irl like i dont even know what they look like

**Woozi: **like in my head its like soonyoung's co worker and soonyoung's co worker's soft bunny friend 

**hoshi: **i feel you like even i dont know what hoseok hyung looks like

**hoshi: **but minhyuk said that hes incredibly good looking 

**Woozi: **why arent you calling him hyung 

**hoshi: **he doesnt deserve my respect after he left me to pick up the coffee beans one by one 

**hoshi: **but like our cafe gc was being spammed by minhyuk and im not checking it because im still feeling petty 

**Woozi: **please call him hyung again its weird 

**hoshi: ** fi ne 

**hoshi: **whered seungcheol hyung go 

**Woozi: **probably back to building up muscle 

**hoshi: **oh ok 

**Woozi: **get back to work 

**hoshi: **god fine 

  
  
  


**[ i luh this misbehaviour ]**

** _209:pm_ **

**changkyutie:** just checkin in! ik ur at the gym hyung but

**changkyutie: ** will you text him now hyung??

**wonhohoho: **maybe later hes probably busy with that photoshoot

  
  


** _private chat: _ ** **[ the tortoise and the dumb bitch ]**

** _Wednesday 2:10pm_ **

**dumb bitch: **IM GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE AND LAY YOUR DEAD FROG LEGS ON A PLATE AND MAKE THEM DANCE WITH SALT 

**dumb bitch: **HYUGWON ANSWER ME BITCH

**dumb bitch: **CHAE HYUNGWON ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading if you enjoyed it then thank you 2x!!
> 
> comments and kudos would be great thanks!


	3. always be my boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sudden onslaught of characters have been added!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i have to get to school ill prolly update around later this week!!
> 
> i forgot to add the other couple tags im a dumdum 
> 
> IMPLIED SMUT ! ! ! 
> 
> USERNAMES:
> 
> i got a job!!: mingyu  
kerm8,kermit: minghao  
why not: jun  
you were miiIiIne: seungkwan  
my bOoO: vernon  
teletubby sun: DK  
bonito flakes: wonwoo  
dumb bitch: minhyuk  
pepe: hyungwon

**[ why a mini hotdog machine ]**

** _Wednesday 3:29pm_ **

**i got a job!!: **hello i need to rant 

**kerm8: **i didnt sign up for the drama that's your fuckin life mingyu 

**i got a job!!: **fuck off minghao 

**kerm8: **fine i have to finish a painting anyway 

**i got a job!!: **does it look like i c a r e

**kerm8: **well you should it was gonna be your fuckin christmas gift but okay ill fuck off

**i got a job!!: **wait no hao 

**why not: **why are you two fighting again

**why not: **it gets a bit draining whenever you two fight 

**kerm8: **no offense bb but you dont even do anything but watch 

**i got a job!!: **god i keep forgetting you two are dating already 

**i got a job!!: **and that minghao is capable of beinf affectionate

**kerm8: **im very affectionate just not to you 

**teletubby sun: ** he _ is _ very affectionate he let me kiss him on the cheek once 

**why not: **WHAT I WNNA KISS YOU ON THE CHEEK TOO BABIE :(

**kerm8: **you will!!! once im done w this modelling thing

**why not: **ur so beautiful im so lucky to have u :(

**kerm8: **no one's luckier than me :(

**you were miiIiIne: **im so soft for junhao moments :((

**i got a job!!: **i thought you were painting lying bitch

**i g****ot ****a job!!: **you made me guilty for nothing 

**kerm8: **excuse you bitch i actually was painting!!,, just in my head 

**why not: **my heart is f u l l 

**teletubby sun: **junhao moments are *chef kiss*

**you were miiIiIne: **goodluck on your gig hyung!! remember to take your vitamins!!

**kerm8: **thanks seungkwanie 

**kerm8: **whys your nickname like that idgi

**you were miiIiIne: **oh its like a matching nickname with vernonie 

**you were miiIiIne: **and its an english song

**why not:** haohao we should get matching nicknames too!!!!

**teletubby sun: **wait where is he 

**i got a job!!: **uhm hello WHERE IS THE CONCERN

**my bOoO: **heyo 

**my bOoO: **this the song if any of you will ask 

**my bOoO: ** _ https://youtu.be/fPgf2meEX1w _

**you were miiIiIne: **oh here he is 

**i got a job!!: ** LET ME RANT

**teletubby sun: **oh sure whats up w you??

**i got a job!!: **this job is wack 

**i got a job!!: **kihyun hyung is like the overly stern captain leading a crew of chaotic crew members in a sinking ship 

**i got a job!!: **he doesnt even DRESS THAT NICE

**i got a job!!: **AND

**i got a job!!: **hold on one second

  
  
  


**[ OFFICIAL CAFE POLAROID EMPLOYEES ]**

** _Wednesday 3:35pm_ **

**Lee Minhyuk: **kiki let out the most hideous sneeze ive ever heard 

**Lee Minhyuk: **i heard it even while im inside the pantry 

**Yoo Kihyun:** im p sure my soul left my body along with that sneeze but

**Yoo Kihyun: **im literally outside the cafe wiping the windows??? how??

**Lee Minhyuk: **idk someone must've been talkin real dirty shit bout you kiki

**Kim Mingyu: **oh i wonder who

  
  
  


**[ why a mini hot dog machine ]**

** _Wednesday 3:39pm_ **

**i got a job!!: **anyway 

**kerm8: **cant you hurry the fuck up the stylist is almost done with my hair 

**i got a job: **i didnt ask you to listen bitch

**you were miiIiIne: **you were saying??

**i got a job!!: **o yea

**i got a job!!: **ok and like hes super bossy and keeps demanding respect and told me to ger over my first work day jitters

**i got a job!!: ** and so _ WHAT _if he gave me a delicious homemade cookie after and apologised 

**i got a job!!: **he's a blTCH

**teletubby sun:** oh he sounds?? considerate??

**you were miiIiIne: **i dont see the problem hyung he just sounds like hes stressed 

**kerm8: **that was a waste of my time 

**i got a job!!: **I DIDNT ASK YOU TO LISTEN BITCJLH NOT ALL OF US CAN HAVE A ROOMMATE WHO GOT YOUR BACK WITH THE RENT 

**kerm8: **you wouldnt have SUCH a problem if you just talked with your damn roommate 

**i got a job!!: **I CANT OKAY HE TALKED TO ME IN ENGLISH AND WHEN HE REALIZED I COULDNR SPEAK IT WELL HIS FACE FELL 

**i got a job!!: **i felt so bad i didnt have the heart to tell him he has to pay half the rent 

**my bOoO: **im pretty sure he didnt expect to not pay his share of rent yknow

**my bOoO: **thats like common sense?? just tell him 

**kerm8: **yeah man just remind him 

**i got a job!!: **he just moved in tho he probably doesnt have a job yet with that mediocre korean 

**kerm8: **guess youre gonna die 

**i got a job!!: **when will you actually say something useful and not bully me

**kerm8: **ok im off to talking to someone cooler than you bitch 

**kerm8: **bye junnie :(

**why not:** bye haohao :( but ok minghao acts like he doesnt care but he actually cares alot

**my bOoO: **its the bad bitch aesthetic 

**i got a job!!: **hello back to me pls

**you were miiIiIne:** hyung just tell him jeez

**i got a job!!: **i just c a n t i dont have the heart

**bonito flakes:** can you maybe be quiet im trying to sleep

**you were miiIiIne: **hyung just mute the notifications 

**my bOoO: **lmao wonwoo hyung 

**i got a job!!: **fine ill do it later when im done with work

**teletubby sun: **yayy!! atta boy!! fighting!!

  
  
  


**[ OFFICIAL CAFE POLARIOID EMPLOYEES ]**

** _Wednesday 3:49pm_ **

**Yoon Jeonghan: **minhyuk hyung could you take over for a while i need to go to the restroom 

**Lee Minhyuk: **why me

**Yoon Jeonghan: **channie is literally manning the cash reigster beside soonyoung so you have no use therefore probably in the pantry room

**Lee Minhyuk: **i mean true 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **hyung pls i gotta go

**Lee Minhyuk:** fi ne

**Yoo Kihyun:** minhyuk dont slack off so much 

**Yoo Kihyun: **we already have the newbie breaking cups and a pot we dont need you slacking off too

**Yoon Jeonghan: **i heard such an affronted gasp im pretty sure it could knock down the cubicle im in

**Yoo Kihyun: **what why?? is there a bug in there??

**Yoon Jeonghan: **i dont actually know theyre now dialling someone on their phone 

**Yoon Jeonghan: ** his voice is so low but what he said was 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **"Hyunwoo hyung i walked in the restroom and saw a bottle full of handsoap i think today is my lucky day" 

**Yoo Kihyun: **Hyunwoo????

**Yoon Jeonghan: **yeah why

**Yoo Kihyun: **just someone who sounds familiar 

  
  
  


** _private chat: _ ** **[ Xu Minghao and Chae Hyungwon ]**

** _Wednesday 4:03pm_ **

** _Xu Minghao changed the chat name to froggy models_ **

** _Xu Minghao changed his nickname to kermit_ **

**_kermit changed Chae Hyungwon's nickname to pepe _ **

**kermit: **hi hyung!!

  
  
  


** _private chat:_ ** ** [ tortoise and the dumb bitch ]**

** _Wednesday 2:10pm_ **

**dumb bitch: **CHAE HYUNGWON ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE 

** _4:06pm_ **

**dumb bitch: **did

**dumb bitch: ** did you just leave me on _ read _

  
  
  


** _private chat: _ ** **[ froggy models ]**

** _4:06pm_ **

**pepe:** hey minghao!

**kermit: **thanks for chatting with me back there hyung!!

**kermit: **it was super fun talking about memes and fashion 

**pepe: **it was no problem!!! i had so much fun! it was better than looking around the room of stylists aimlessly 

**pepe: **and like alot was in my mind the past few days 

**kermit: **oh yeah hyung that story you told me was wild 

**kermit: **will your dream boy text you later??

**pepe: **i hope so cause i wont 

**kermit: **what why

**pepe: **because im scared im gonna break out of my cold aloof ice prince facade and just be a mess 

**kerm8: **yeah ur pretty dorky hyung but thats a charm of its own!!

**pepe: **:^(

**kerm8: **dont worry hyung if he likes you as much as you say he does then itll work out!! why are you so scared??

**pepe: **because i really like him???? ik it was just one long night of talking and laughing 

**kermit: **and amazing banging 

**kermit: **you didnt leave that part out 

**pepe: **shut up omfg

**pepe: **but yeah his body is to die for and he made me feel so loved and special??

**pepe: **like he thought of me before him even in that kind of sense yknow 

**pepe: **and his smile is so pretty it lights up his whole face and his laugh could make me drunk

**pepe: **i hugged him from the back and he made sure to shower my neck in kisses as much as he could and then he sang softly in my ear and his voice was so beautiful 

**pepe: **he was like a concoction of ambrosia made just for me 

**kermit: **i cant believe i found a form of someone thirsting tgeir one night stand so beautiful 

**pepe: **your hyung likes him sososo much and even if i spent a good 30-40 minutes with him by chance this morning it reminded me how much i like him alot

**kermit: **you gotta text him yourself soon if he wont hyung! 

**kermit: **social awkwardness be damned! 

**kermit: **if you had the audacity to scream his name and scratch down his back because you were pounded real good then asking about his day would be a piece of cake 

**pepe: **this was honestly enlightening in its own way

**kermit: **see? i give tons of good life advice 

**kermit: **i should screenshot these then print em out and shove them down my friend's throat 

**pepe: **damn 

**kermit: **im kidding but i give alot of pep talk and life advice to my boyfriend and my friends and i hope my little hype session helped you up

**pepe: **it really did!! also send me photos of you and jun pls you described both of you as a power couple and i need that sort of motivation 

**kermit: ** yessss jun would never pass up an opportunity to flaunt his looks and _ i _wouldnt pass up the opportunity to flaunt my boyfriend 

**pepe: **thats so sweet :( 

**kermit: **it'll happen to you soon hyung!!

**pepe: **i do u b t

**pepe: **HE TEXTED ME 

**pepe: **HAO HE TEXRED ME 

**pepe: **HOKT SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are greatly welcomed! 
> 
> pls tell me teach me how to add pictures in ao3 bc when i do know its over for you bitches 
> 
> im planning to write a proper oneshot on how the meetcute(?) of hyungwonho came to be so pls tell me if youd like that !!
> 
> ( complete w smut if yall ask nicely uwu )
> 
> anywaus byeeee stream Hip


	4. maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where things get a bit loopy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a rollercoaster like idek if i executed it well omg

** _private chat: _ ** **[ angelic misfits ]**

**Wednesday, 8:53pm**

**hannie: **joshua?

**joshuji: **yea?

**hannie: **why are you still online 

**joshuji: **what do you mean

**hannie: **isnt it like 3am where you are 

**joshuji: **oh right 

**joshuji: **i didnt notice the time damn

**hannie: **how?? dont you almost love sleep as much as i do??

**joshuji: **i was doing research 

**hannie: **lies

**joshuji: **ok fine i was binge watching bungo stray dogs 

**hannie: **there you go 

**hannie: **please sleep :( we dont want your pretty face to become haggard with the very small hours of sleep you get 

**joshuji: **you dont know what i look like tho

**hannie: ** then lets change that soon 

**joshuji: **when the time is right hannie 

**joshuji: **please?

**hannie: **i mean i'll always wait for you but sometimes i just want it to happen already yknow? so i dont have to imagine your laugh or smile anymore 

**hannie: **so i can put a face to one of the biggest reasons of my happiness 

**hannie: **i'll always wait for you joshuji 

**hannie: **unless you want to end this then thats?? i wont say its fine but i will always try my best to make it fine for you 

**hannie: **if you quit i quit remember?

**joshuji: **oh hannie 

**joshuji: **i would never want to end this 

**joshuji: **who said anything about quitting?

**joshuji: **we'll be fine hannie 

**hannie: **if you say so..

**joshuji: **jeonghan….

**hannie: **joshua….

**joshuji: **i like you lots okay? cant say i love you yet 

**joshuji: **cause i'll say it when i cup your face and see you light up 

**hannie: **i like you lots too 

**hannie: **i'll probably say that breathlessly after i half cry and half laugh 

**hannie: **you should sleep joshuji its way too late for you to watch your anime

**hannie: **knowing you,,, you probably focused too much having a moment with me you skipped like 2 episodes

**joshuji: **i- fyi its 1 episode and like 15 minutes of the next but for the lack of better word 

**joshuji: ** _ goddammit _

**hannie: **AHAHAHAHAHAHA

**joshuji: **ill hear that laugh in person soon!! mark my word!!

**hannie:** omg go to fuckin sleep you dorkkk

**joshuji: **you should too you bully

**joshuji: **i'll call you later?

**hannie: **as you should 

**hannie: **good morning ♡

**joshuji: **good night ♡

  
  
  


** _private chat: _ ** **[ expired goods ]**

**Wednesday, 9:03pm**

**strawberry yogurt: **s e u n g c h e o l

**scoops: **what

**strawberry yogurt: **im :(((

**scoops: **and why is that 

**strawberry yogurt: **because joshua :(((

**scoops: **i still think this whole online friends to kinda lovers is kinda dangerous 

**strawberry yogurt: ** not _ this _again 

**scoops: **its just suspicious to me because 

**strawberry yogurt: **he didnt show me his face i know 

**strawberrt yogurt: **i didnt show mine either okay? its a mutual agreement 

**strawberry yogurt: **we trust eachother 

**scoops: ** you've been walking into this whole situation _ blind _

**scoops: **literally. 

**strawberry yogurt: **seungcheol please 

**strawberry yogurt: **if anyone knows how dangerous this is its me okay? its me.

**strawberry yogurt: **not just the '" you havent seen his face " thing thats not only it 

**strawberry yogurt: **im scared that he'll slip out of my fingers before i actually held his hand 

**strawberry yogurt: **so dont call me blind because i know every bit of danger that could happen 

**scoops: **jeonghan im so sorry 

**scoops: **i didnt mean to hurt you 

**scoops: **jeonghan

** _read 9:09pm_ **

**[ i luh this misbehaviour ] **

**Wednesday,9:20pm**

**Hyunweewoo: **its been hours and im still so confused 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **what do you mean hyung

**Hyunweewoo: **changkyun called me awhile ago crying because there was a bottle full of handsoap in this cafe he was at and ended it right there 

**changkyutie: **funny you should ask 

**changkyutie: **so today was shitty like very shitty 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **what why

**changkyutie: **idk hyung why dont you try getting discriminated for having cheeto fingers 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **what 

**changkyutie: **like i had a class this morning and i forgot to eat breakfast 

**Hyunweewoo: **how do you

**changkyutie: **no like i woke up late and im rushing around grabbing the things for that class and when i arrived the professor wasnt there yet 

**changkyutie: **and there i was fuckin starving until i remembered i had a bag of red hot cheetos and i was like mmmmmmmmm les go 

**changkyutie: **so i opened a bag and ate some and by the end of it i looked like i gorged the cheeto leopard tiger cheetah whatever and ate his red hot orange organs 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **happens to the best of us 

**changkyutie: **and i was gonna lick it off and everything would have been fine but noooo

**changkyutie: **there was this girl like a row down from me and turned around and scrunches her nose in distaste and said pls dont tell me ur gonna lick that off cause thats disgusting

**changkyutie: **and i was like isnt this normal??? its just excess cheese powder calm down but she sighed and looked back to the front and i was gonna look around for some wet wipes but the prof arrived

**changkyutie: **he looked like he wanted to just slam something and cry and honestly i feel that

**changkyutie: **but like a fuckin owl she turns her head to the back like whabam and was like pls dont tell me youre going to use a ballpen with those fingers

**Hyunweewoo:** she should learn to mind her own business 

**changkyutie: **i was so mad i wanted to wipe my fingers with her facd but nah 

**changkyutie: ** so basically i was sitting in that lecture _ unnecessarily _tense with cheeto figers

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **and i was sitting there,,,,,,cheeto powder on mah fingies

**changkyutie: **hyung pls no 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **why didnt you like wipe your fingers on your jeans or smthn so you could copy notes 

**Hyunweewoo: **the woman's " d i s g u s t i n g "

is bouncing around his head 

**changkyutie: **it was good i guess this dude who sits beside me but never actually talked to me named wonwoo said he could copy notes for me

**changkyutie: **and i was like hell yeah dude thanks 

**changkyutie: **then wonwoo nodded his head took my notebook and pen and then heres the magic thing okay

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **why am i scared 

**Hyunweewoo: **its the cliff hanger effect

**changkyutie: **he was copying notes with both hands like what the FUCK

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **WHAT 

**changkyutie: **HE WAS WRITING MY NOTES WITH HIS LEFT HAND AND HIS NOTES WITH HIS RIGHT HAND

**Hyunweewoo: **were your notes coherent tho

**changkyutie: **his handwriting in my notes were slightly more crooked but other than that perfectly legible and way better than mine 

**Hyunweewoo: **a magician

**changkyutie: **then i went to like those benches and started to type in some stuff and was trying to do my part in the group project but i couldnt because i realized i didnt fucking wash my hands 

**changkyutie: **then i asked a nearby girl hey do u have like an alcohol or smthn 

**changkyutie: **then i realized it was yongsun noona and she had gloves tied around her bun 

**Hyunweewoo: **its hip fashion 

**changkyutie: **it honestly suited her but she didnt have any so i was like shit then i packed up my things and rushed to the nearest cafe and cried when i saw that bottle of handsoap 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **ew changkyun theres gonna be cheeto prints on your laptop 

**changkyutie: **shUT UPPPPPPPP

  
  


** _private chat:_ ** **[Lee Hoseok and Chae Hyungwon]**

**Wednesday , 4:06pm**

**Lee Hoseok:** hi

**Chae Hyungwon: **!!!!!!!

**Lee Hoseok: **!!! 

**9:41pm**

**Chae Hyungwon: **im such a dumbass i left my powerbank in the set uggghhhhhh

**Chae Hyungwon: **i mean hi im sorry i didnt get to,,,text back sooner 

**Lee Hoseok: **thats fine!!

**Lee Hoseok: **how did your photoshoot go?

**Chae Hyungwon: **it was fine 

**Chae Hyungwon: **its quite funny actually there was a mix-up of schedules so like this set we were using is going to be used for another theme 

**Chae Hyungwon: **mine was a simple suit with boots on a stool and all that basically black and white but the other theme with this other model called minghao,,,,, it was so colorful i walked past their styling room and im pretty sure it was like a packet of skittles in there 

**Chae Hyungwon: **whenever minghao walks out that room it looks like he got painted by a rainbow

**Chae Hyungwon: ** _ me _ on the other hand

**Chae Hyungwon: **i was kinda fidgety because i was excited for you to message me!! and

**Chae Hyungwon: **im sorry for rambling i just dont know what to say 

**Lee Hoseok: **no holy shit its fine i like listening to you!! plus its fair cause i was talking your ear off this morning 

**Lee Hoseok: **and this morning was very very fun 

**Chae Hyungwon: **the get discounted drinks part or the walk part 

**Lee Hoseok: **the staying next to you part 

**Chae Hyungwon: **stop holy shit my cheeks

**Lee Hoseok: **???

**Chae Hyungwon: **they hurt i keep smiling 

**Lee Hoseok: **i

**Lee Hoseok: **you're so fucking adorable

**Chae Hyungwon: **hnng s t o p 

**Lee Hoseok: **nooo youre so cute i love it 

**Lee Hoseok: **i wanna hug you :( 

**Chae Hyungwon: **me too!!!!!! 

**Lee Hoseok: **do you think its weird that we like each other so much already after one night 

**Chae Hyungwon: **i mean i was very,,,, enthusiastic about getting to know you 

**Chae Hyungwon: **both physically and just personality wise 

**Lee Hoseok: **yeah exactly! 

**Lee Hoseok: **you just make me really happy??

**Lee Hoseok: **i dont know about you but i just 

**Lee Hoseok: **i really

**Lee Hoseok:** really want to take you out on a date 

**Chae Hyungwon:** fiukc

**Lee Hoseok: **huh

**Chae Hyungwon: **i stubbed my toe because i inwardly squealed and lost balance?? stop what are you doing to me 

**Chae Hyungwon: **youve been in my little daydreams and i think of you whenever i see an oversized pink hoodie?? the one you wore when we were cuddling?? yeah :')

**Lee Hoseok: **youre adorable holy fuck 

**Chae Hyungwon: **anyways yes lets go on a date!!

**Lee Hoseok: **!!!! okay okay !!!!

**Chae Hyungwon: **okay!!

**Lee Hoseok: **i'll meet up with you at cafe polaroid and we'll walk around and see where the night takes us?

**Chae Hyungwon: **yes! on friday?

**Lee Hoseok: **on six!! 

**Chae Hyungwon: **im so excited?? I really wanna hug you 

**Lee Hoseok: **me too :(

**Lee Hoseok: **are you gonna sleep soon? I kinda dont want to stop talking to you

**Chae Hyungwon: **yeah :((

**Lee Hoseok: **oh :((

**Chae Hyungwon: **but i have a hard time sleeping sometimes and idk 

**Chae Hyungwon: **can you maybe sing me to sleep?

**Lee Hoseok: **aww of course i can you cutie

**Chae Hyungwon: **hhhhhh o k

**Chae Hyungwon: **i will never get used to that 

**Lee Hoseok: **get used to what?

**Chae Hyungwon: **being called cute and all that

**Chae Hyungwon: ** i might be a model but in this situation?? with _ these _ feelings??? no 

**Lee Hoseok: **get used to it cause i wont stop calling you that anytime soon baby :)

**Chae Hyungwon: **hhcjdfjsjjjjhdh b a b y ?

**Chae Hyungwon: **now youre just teasing me 

**Lee Hoseok: **come on and pick up beautiful!!

  
  


** _Lee Hoseok wants to call… _ **

** _Accept_ ** ** _ Decline_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** _Call Canceled _ **

  
  


**Chae Hyungwon: **oh what 

**Chae Hyungwon: **do you need to go??

**Lee Hoseok: **oh no i wont 

**Lee Hoseok: **i just have a better idea dont worry b

** _Lee Hoseok wants to video call…_ **

** _Accept_ ** ** _ Decline_ **

**.**

**.**

**.** ** **

_ " Hello?? " _

_ " God you're so beautiful " _

  
  
  


**[ why a mini hotdog machine ]**

**10:56pm**

**i got a job!!: **hhhhhhhh

**why not: **listen mingyu im all in supporting you with your problems especially this rent and roommate problem but in behalf of haohao

**why not: **shut the fuck up and sleep

**i got a job!!**: why cant he say that himself 

**why not: ** im cuddling him _ and _ he's sleeping 

**i got a job!!: **oh ok im sorry 

**my bOoO: **h y u n g 

**my bOoO: **its gonna be fine just chill out 

**my bOoO: **trust me aight? everythings gonna be ok

**i got a job!!: **okokokok fine thanks vernon

  
  
  


** _private chat: _ ** **[ party in the usa ]**

**hit the: **josh 

**hit the: **bro 

**hit the: **stop pretending you dont know how to speak korean just have mercy already

**hit the: **mingyu is in s h a m b l e s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did anyone saw joshua being mingyu's roommate coming or what
> 
> ALSO IM TALKINF ABOUT HYUNGWON'S ALLURE PHOTOSHOOT AND THAT ONE VERY COLORFUL PHOTOSHOOT OF MINGHAO LIKE THE ONE IN HIS VLOG !!


	5. jobless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a job hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii sorry for the late update!! I had to practice for a singing event and then perform it the next day so im sorry for the absence :(
> 
> anyways here's the name sheet:
> 
> hit the, my bOoO - Vernon  
woah - Joshua  
when you were miiIiIne - Seungkwan  
why not - Junhui  
kerm8 - Minghao  
teletubby sun - Seokmin  
bonito flakes - Wonwoo  
i got a job!! - Mingyu
> 
> Hyunweewoo - Hyunwoo  
Joohoneybuzzbuzz - Jooheon  
changkyutie - Changkyun  
wonhohoho, breuatifyk gof - Hoseok  
Sleeping Prince - Hyungwon

** _private chat: _ ** **[ party in the usa ]**

**Thursday**

**woah: **okay maybe i will

**hit the: **its your third week in korea! how you doing

**woah: **like shit

**hit the: **jeez bro

**hit the: **why tho

**woah:** i mean im adjusting fine but people can pick up im from somewhere else and it feels weird

**hit the: **ikr it fuckin sucks 

**woah: **but besides that mingyu has been a cool roommate 

**hit the: **i hope so he's been fretting abour carrying the rent on his back because he thinks itll be a while till you get a job because of your 'mediocre korean'

**woah: ** i am _ quite _ the actor 

**hit the:** god imagine talking to him in perfect korean and me cackling at him freaking out 

**woah: **that will happen tomorrow 

**hit the: **as the lord intended 

**woah: **he's right though i need to get a job

**hit the: **ill be on the look out for job flyers for you!!

**woah: **thank you thank you 

**hit the: **but didnt you bring like money thatd last you for atleast a little over a month

**hit the: **wait did you splurge your money

**hit the: **josh i know the korean products are cool and wild but please

**woah: **what no 

**woah: **i bought a necklace 

**hit the: **owo what is dis 

**woah: **delete yourself 

**woah: **but yea i did 

**hit the: **is it for that online friend youre meeting 

**woah:** but i have feelings for him

**hit the: **i was not aware of that at all but ok

**hit the: **your online crush

**woah: **my online kinda maybe boyfriend

**hit the: **thus the nec

**hit the: **what

**hit the:** ok then 

**woah: **anyways i need a job 

  
  


**[ OFFICIAL CAFE POLAROID EMPLOYEES ]**

**Thursday **

**Yoo Kihyun: **so we need to recruit someone new 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **its literally been around 3-4 days since we got mingyu 

**Kim Mingyu: **you make it sound like im a toy 

**Yoo Kihyun: **nah just a slave 

**Lee Minhyuk:** wait why so sudden 

**Lee Chan: **uhhhhh

**Kwon Soonyoung: **uhm maybe because they got fired??

**Yoo Kihyun: **no way they just up and left 

**Lee Chan: **uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Yoon Jeonghan: **chan?

**Lee Chan: **wait im trying to remember his name

**Lee Chan: **nvm i give up

**Lee Chan:** basically he never attended work so i kept spamming him and then he said he quits 

**Yoo Kihyun: **whAT

**Lee Minhyuk: **is he in this groupchat???

**Kwon Soonyoung: **probably not he never does or says shit here 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **well shit 

**Kim Mingyu: ** so _ thats _ why you guys are so understaffed 

**Yoo Kihyun: **honestly why didnt i notice we supposedly have another employee

**Kim Mingyu: **not with that short body you cant 

**Lee Minhyuk: **wha t

**Yoo Kihyun: **excuse me 

**Lee Chan: **mr gyu no you dont know what youre doing 

**Kwon Soonyoung: **h-he's provoking the s-superior hamster 

**Yoo Kihyun: **excuse me but im both older and of superior status 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **no we're all normal employees you just corral us alot 

**Yoo Kihyun: **i dont see how insulting me will get you anywhere, mingyu-ah 

**Yoo Kihyun: **you're supposed to look up to me 

**Kim Mingyu: **then get a chair and step on it, why dont ya?

**Kim Mingyu: ** cant look up if im _ only _seeing the ceiling 

**Kim Mingyu: **cant look up to ya if im looking down 

**Yoo Kihyun: **i

**Lee Minhyuk: **kiki,,,

**Kwon Soonyoung: **oh sh i t

**Lee Minhyuk: **kiki he got you good admit it 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **yoo kihyun?at a loss for words??

**Lee Chan: **i have new found r e s p e c t 

**Yoo Kihyun: **get back to wor k 

**Kim Mingyu: **i win :)

  
  


** _private chat:_ ** **[Lee Hoseok and Chae Hyungwon]**

**Thursday **

**Lee Hoseok: **hey hyungwonnie i wanna rant

**Chae Hyungwon: **whahd??

**Lee Hoseok: **what

**Chae Hyungwon: **imsflljinfa sleeoy

**Lee Hoseok: **sleeoy- OH wait sleepy??

**Chae Hyungwon: **yuhhjkk

**Lee Hoseok: **b its like 1pm

**Chae Hyungwon: **bern mrmsing assignmentdg

**Lee Hoseok: **been making assignments?aw babe thats awful 

**Chae Hyungwon: **dun hage coffre

**Lee Hoseok: **dont have coffee huh?

**Chae Hyungwon: **i lije ypo aloy 

**Lee Hoseok: **i like you alot too!!

**Chae Hyungwon: **but cam i sldeep agdin

**Lee Hoseok: **oh shit sorry go ahead 

**Chae Hyungwon: **thsnk youy gownd bughft

** _Lee Hoseok changed Chae Hyungwon's_ **

** _nickname to Sleeping Prince _ **

**Sleeping Prince: **wohaa thatf cuye

**Sleeping Prince: **i wanga maje yu a cutr nicknamr tou :((

**Lee Hoseok: **go ahead b

** _Sleeping Prince changed Lee Hoseok's_ **

** _nickname to breuatifyk gof_ **

**breuatifyk gof: **oh 

**Sleeping Prince: **yuou likr????

**breuatifyk gof: **definitely 

**breuatifyk gof: **now go to sleep b

**Sleeping Prince: **goofnight!!'!=!

**breuatifyk gof: **sleep tight!

  
  


**[ i luh this misbehaviour ]**

**wonhohoho:** i need to rant 

**Hyunweewoo: **if its about your hyungwon i would gladly exit 

**wonhohoho: **hes not mine yet

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **theres a y e pt 

**changkyutie: **what do you need to rant about hyung 

**wonhohoho: **its about hyungwon 

**wonhohoho: **i was gonna rant to him about smth but he was sleepy and like he couldnt type properly but he was trying so hard to stay awake and its so cute 

**wonhohoho: **he said he liked me alot even tho he was sleepy and ugh hes so cute 

**Hyunweewoo: **wait what were you gonna rant to him about

**wonhohoho: **nothing just about how this cash register woman at the ramen shop keeps flirting with me

**wonhohoho: **it was flattering at first but kindly stop its been the fifth time 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **speakin bout cash register do you guys know any open job positions 

**wonhohoho: **theres an open spot for like a receptionist?? or like the person at those front desks at our gym 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **oh ok cool thanks

**changkyutie: **why tho 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **my friend hansol is asking 

**changkyutie: **ohhh him!! i went shopping with him once it was wild 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **his fashion sense is wild too

**changkyutie: **we should have a shopping trip with him

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **already asking

** _private chat: _ ** **[ party in the usa ]**

**hit the: **ok so how about being a gym receptionist 

**woah: **uhm what

**hit the: **yeah 

**woah: ** maybe?? where 

**hit the: **my friend said uhhh

**hit the: **Fighter gym 

**woah: **sounds tough

**woah: **but anything else??

**hit the: **ill checkk

**woah: **thanks i owe you man

  
  


**[ why a mini hotdog machine ]**

**Thursday **

**bonito flakes: **hello

**why not: **wonwoo??? starting up the chat??? 

**kerm8: **the stars must have aligned 

**bonito flakes: **stop overreacting 

**bonito flakes: **i came here for opinions 

**when you were miiIiIne: **what kind of opinions 

**teletubby sun: **serious opinions?

**bonito flakes: **yes 

**bonito flakes: **so lets say 

**i got a job!!: **UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**bonito flakes: **wow rude 

**why not: **mingyu!!! wonwoo was gonna say something!!

**i got a job!!: ** jesus let me r a nt 

**i got a job!!: **oh wonwoo hyung?? what??

**teletubby sun: **ikr its like a blue moon appeared 

**bonito flakes: **may i please continue 

**i got a job!!: **ok fine >:( 

**bonito flakes: **thanks i guess 

**bonito flakes: **should i perhaps smuggle in a cat into my apartment 

**my bOoO: **oh man wonwoo hyung is talking!!

**bonito flakes: **please answer the question im having a dilemma

**when you were miiIiIne: **wait dont you have a roommate 

**teletubby sun: **soonyoung hyung!!!!

**teletubby sun: **"roommate" dont act like we all havent filmed a video of us reviewing the extra makeup your sister dumped on you 

**when you were miiIiIne: **okay shut up yes 

**bonito flakes: **i forget we have mutual friends 

**my bOoO: **well what does soonyoung hyung say bout it 

**bonito flakes: **he said yes but only if he smuggles a hamster in too 

**kerm8: **wouldnt you end up in trouble?? isnt there a no pet policy??

**bonito flakes: **thus the term "smuggle"

**teletubby sun: **yessss

**kerm8: **how bout no

**why not: **you should!!

**kerm8: **okay maybe 

**when you were miiIiIne: **whipped 

**my bOoO: **ikr

**kerm8: **( • ̀- •́ )

**my bOoO: **what 

**when you were miiIiIne: **＼(￣▽￣;)／

**i got a job!!: ** anyways,,,,, is it _ my _turn now

**bonito flakes: **watch it mingyu

**i got a job!!: **i was jokinggierjekd

**bonito flakes: **or else ⌐╦╦═─

**i got a job!!: **eofnsifjskfjajfs

**why not: **sometimes i forget that wonwoo has a fun side 

**bonito flakes: **wow thanks jun 

**bonito flakes: **anyways im done now i need to go 

**teletubby sun: **the blue moon has gone down 

**why not: **the stars are no longer aligned 

**i got a job!!: **anywayyyy so i need to rant 

**kerm8: **youve been ranting too much 

**i got a job!!: **whatever

**i got a job!!: **so thw cafe needs new employees 

**my bOoO: **oh thats great!!

**i got a job!!: **NO THATS NOT 

**i got a job!!: **i can't handle them as is how much more one more person uggggghhhhhhhhhhh

**kerm8: **shut up and get back to work 

**i got a job!!: **how thw fuck did you know i was still working 

**why not: **he went to your cafe and asked this kid chan about you 

**kerm8: **anywAY junnie lets cook :( 

**why not: **sure!!

**i got a job: **ugh 

**why not: **before you ask, yes you can come and eat some food too seokmin

**teletubby sun: **why order chinese takeout when you get authentic chinese food anyway 

  
  


** _private chat: _ ** **[ party in the usa ]**

**hit the: **okay so how about 

**hit the: **workin in a cafe 

**woah: **no 

**hit the: **what why 

**woah: ** i just dont wanna 

**woah: **where is it tho 

**hit the: **cafe polaroid 

**woah: **nah id rather be a gym receptionist 

**hit the: **aight cool 

  
  


** _private chat:_ **

** ** **[breuatifyk gof and Sleeping Prince] **

**Friday **

**Sleeping Prince: **oh wow i slept too much and now its 12am cool 

**Sleeping Prince: **hoseok?youre probably sleeping arent you 

**Sleeping Prince: **god your nickname 

** _Sleeping Prince changed breuatifyk gof's nickname to my sweet king _ **

  
  


**Sleeping Prince: **wait no too much 

  
  


** _Sleeping Prince changed my sweet king's nickname to knight in shining armor _ **

** _Sleeping Prince changed the chat's name to visual royalty _ **

  
  


**Sleeping Prince: **that will do for now 

**Sleeping Prince: **its friday haha

**Sleeping Prince: **cant wait for later 

**Sleeping Prince: **night b :> 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh joshua if only you knew what would have happem if you joined the cafe :(
> 
> honestly idk where this fic is heading but we'll see where the wind takes us? 
> 
> also i looked up how to put photos in ao3 but istg it aint workin smh 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the chapter and the fic overall!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


	6. friday friday gotta get down for fri-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where we get a glimpse of friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo evryoneee so middle of the night is out,,  
how we feeling?
> 
> i failed my singing solo thing so i have to redo it again ugh it kinda sucks but irs gucci 
> 
> i think this is a shorter chapter than usual? i still need to work out the happening of this story after the hwh arc or main events happen so thats something!
> 
> i tried to put my chinese lessons to good use in here but ultimately gave up hmph
> 
> anyways here's the name sheet:
> 
> hit the, my bOoO - Vernon  
woah - Joshua  
when you were miiIiIne - Seungkwan  
why not,fine china - Junhui  
kerm8,mushu - Minghao  
teletubby sun - Seokmin  
bonito flakes - Wonwoo  
i got a job!! - Mingyu  
Woozi - Jihoon  
s.coups - Seungcheol  
hoshi - Soonyoung
> 
> Hyunweewoo - Hyunwoo  
Joohoneybuzzbuzz - Jooheon  
changkyutie - Changkyun  
wonhohoho, knight in shining armor - Hoseok  
Sleeping Prince - Hyungwon

** _private chat: _ ** **[ beautiful people ]**

** _Friday _ **

**fine china: ** haooohaooooo

**mushu: ** present 

**fine china: ** whatcha up to?

**mushu: ** nothing much im pretty bored 

**fine china: ** then play bored games 

**mushu:** i

**mushu: ** :^| 

**fine china: ** :D 

**mushu: ** i wont hesitate bitch

**fine china:** im sorry i couldn't help it sweetheart

**mushu: ** hmdjcjjdejwoewn o k

**fine china: ** you wanna come over?

**mushu: ** im pretty sure i go to your place more than i live in my own apartment 

**mushu: ** seokmin said to cook food fof him

**fine china: ** but 

**fine china: ** wait lets make steamed dumplings 

**mushu: ** mmmm yes please 

**fine china: ** if seungkwan was here he'd wistfully sigh and say smth like i wish i had cooking dates w someone 

**fine china: ** cant he just confess already hansol is literally his roommate 

**mushu: ** "its a work in progress" headass

**mushu: ** its been 2 years already

**fine china: ** not counting their highschool years thatd be too long

**fine china: ** b are you on your way yet

**mushu: ** im out the door already wait up

**fine china: ** yay!!!

  
  
  


**[ cHaNgE uP !1!1!! ]**

** _Friday _ **

**hoshi: ** so what if 

**Woozi: ** no

**hoshi: ** i didnt even finish 

**Woozi: ** i know its going to be bad

**Woozi: ** so No 

**s.coups: ** what if?

**Woozi: ** seungcheol no

**hoshi: ** what if i smuggle a hamster in my apartment 

**s.coups: ** no

**Woozi: ** no

**hoshi: ** well t o o bad

**hoshi: ** i already decided on it

**hoshi: ** so did wonwoo so HA 

**Woozi: ** why? you have a no pet policy 

**s.coups: ** youre gonna get caught and do not whine to us about the fine you have to pay

**Woozi:** youre gonna get in huge trouble

**hoshi: ** atleast my pet is small!! wonwoo is literally going to smuggle a cat!!

**Woozi: ** oh cool

**hoshi: ** HES SMUGGLING AN ANIMAL TOO WHY ARENT YOU GUYS TELLING HIM NO

**Woozi: ** i trust wonwoo 

**Woozi: ** not you 

**s.coups: ** its p risky soonyoung but go ahead if you really want to

**hoshi: ** ug h

**s.coups:** now go work so you can save up money to pay that fine when you get caught 

**Woozi: ** LMAO

**hoshi: ** yknow what ok MAYBE I WILL 

**hoshi: ** so much for SUPPORT you're all fake hoshi fans

**Woozi: ** i wasn't even a fan to begin with :)

**hoshi: ** b i t c h 

**s.coups: ** sTOP BICKERING 

  
  


** _private chat: _ ** **[ visual royalty ]**

** _Friday_ **

**knight in shining armor:** omg this is so cute 

**Sleeping Prince: ** you're cute :(

**knight in shining armor: ** awww 

**knight in shining armor: ** are you ready for later??

**Sleeping Prince: ** y e s i cant wait 

**Sleeping Prince: ** we're meeting up at cafe polaroid right?

**knight in shining armor: ** yepp around an hour later?

**Sleeping Prince: ** can we just go now 

**Sleeping Prince: ** i kind of want to see you already 

**knight in shining armor: ** aw baby im sorry but im at the gym rn

**knight in shining armor: ** i gotta be in the best shape for you ( ˘ ³˘) 

**Sleeping Prince: ** but youre amazing already-

**knight in shining armor: ** besides that its my routine I go to the gym on monday wednesdays and fridays and occasionally on saturdays 

**Sleeping Prince: ** i sleep in so much i feel like a slob-

**knight in shining armor: ** you can work out with me!

**Sleeping Prince: ** thats going to do no good 

**Sleeping Prince: ** most exercise i do is eating and dancing 

**knight in shining armor: ** we can dance together on saturdays then! i go to a dance studio occasionally but it can be our routine !!

**Sleeping Prince: ** i- okay 

**knight in shining armor: ** i have to go now i have to do a few rounds on the pull up machine 

**Sleeping Prince: ** don't go yet ughh

**knight in shining armor: ** want me to call? to kill the time till we actually meet up ?

**Sleeping Prince: ** right now? 

**knight in shining armor: ** yep unless your busy 

**Sleeping Prince: ** oh no im not 

**Sleeping Prince: ** is it,, video call?

**knight in shining armor: ** as always :D 

**Sleeping Prince: ** oh sure 

  
  
  


** _knight in shining armor_ **

** _wants to video call…_ **

** _Accept_ ** ** ** ** _Decline_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Hey baby!" _

_ " God fucking dammit " _

  
  
  
  


**[ why a mini hotdog machine ]**

** _Friday_ **

**i got a job!!: ** GUYS IM CRYIJFKSNSKD

**kerm8: ** what why 

**why not: ** smth wrong? or are you just whining 

**i got a job!!: ** MY ROOMMATEOFSNDOD

**teletubby sun: ** what happened to them!!

**when you were miiIiIne:** ARE THEY PKAY

**when you were miiIiIne: ** DID THEY SLIP ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR AND HIT THEIR HEAD 

**when you were miiIiIne: ** ARE RHEY UNCONSCIOUS 

**when you were miiIiIne: ** DO YOY HAVE A FIRST AID KIT THERE 

**teletubby sun: ** THEY WHAT 

**bonito flakes: ** seungkwan calm down 

**my bOoO: ** boo please 

**when you were miiIiIne: ** I AM CALM 

**why not: ** NO YOURE NOT NOW IM NOT 

**kerm8: ** huihui stop 

**why not: ** H UI HU I WHA T 

**bonito flakes: ** was that distraction supposed to calm him down because it's the exact opposite 

**kerm8: ** uh yknow.. haohao..and...huihui…….

**why not: ** I CANT HEAR YOU IM IN HEAVEN 

**teletubby sun: ** AWWW MINGHAO THATS SO CUTE 

**i got a job!!: ** GUTS MY ROOMATW 

**i got a job!!: ** I FEEL SO WRONFED AND AMAZED

**my bOoO: ** oh?

**i got a job!!: ** I CAME BACK TO THE APARTMENR CAYSE I FORGOT TO GRAB MY KEYS 

**kerm8: ** what kind of dunbass 

**i got a job!!: ** I WAS STUMBLING BETWEEN KOREAN ENGLUSG ASKING CAN YOU GUVE ME MY KEYS 

**i got a job!!: ** AND WITHOUT LOOKING FROM HIS BOOK HE ANSWERED IN PERFECT FLUENT KOREAN 

**I got a job!!: ** " jeez mingyu-ah thats the third time this week! i placed it on the kitchen countertop be careful "

**i got a job!!: ** I SAID OK COOL THANKS AND THEN I WAS LIKE WAIT A MINUTE 

**i got a job!!: ** I STOOF THERE FOR A WHOLW MINUTE AND HE PUT HIS BOOK DOWN AND SMILED AT ME

**i got a job!!: ** IT WAS A REALLY PRETTY SMILE BUT I FELR SCAMMWD 

**my bOoO: ** josh rlly is a good actor 

**i got a job!!: ** YOY KNEW ABOYT THIS?

**teletubby** **sun: **IM CDYING THATS GOLD

**when you were miiIiIne: ** OMGGG HYUNGGG

**bonito flakes: **i actually choked on my snort holy shit 

**my bOoO: ** he's my cousin ofc i did 

**kerm8: ** my day has been made

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mushu is the dragon from mulan if yall didnt know hmph and oops our poor shy turtle watching our wonho work out heh
> 
> any ideas on what hwh will be doing on friday?
> 
> wednesday or thursday ?
> 
> stream Middle Of The Night
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story! comments and kudos are tremendously appreciated they make my day wink wink
> 
> oh and uh ˢᵗᵃⁿ ᵃᵗᵉᵉᶻ


	7. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon Jeonghan: ok so i know we have a couples discount going on today 
> 
> Yoon Jeonghan: but WHY THE FUCK 
> 
> Yoon Jeonghan: did i just WITNESS 
> 
> Yoon Jeonghan: two very handsome looking men eating eachother's faces at the counter with chan looking lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMKFISIFJDDJ HI GUYS
> 
> I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I UPDATED IM SOSOSOSO SORRY CAUSE CHRISTMAS BREAK WAS COMING UP ISJDJSS
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS 
> 
> sooooooo idk where this is going?? i only planned until this point in the story so forgive me?? 
> 
> click the links por favor hehe
> 
> ALSO UH do you want me to write HWH's date or just go w the usual format ?
> 
> USERNAMES:  
Minhyuk: oh whale  
Kihyun: bb shark doodoo  
Hyungwon: pepe  
Hoseok: wonhohoho  
Hyunwoo: Hyunweewoo  
Jooheon: Joohoneybuzzbuzz  
Changkyun: changkyutie  
Minghao: kermit

** _private chat: _ ** **[ whale shark?? ]**

**Friday **

**oh whale: **kiki im pissed off 

**bb shark doodoo: **and this concerns me how 

**oh whale: **i bother you until you give in and ask whats wrong 

**oh whale: **and try your best to fix it because yourw a fuckin mother hen 

**bb shark doodoo: **god youre right ugh 

**oh whale: **heheeeeee

**bb shark doodoo: **well what in the fiery depths of hell do you fucking want 

**oh whale: **i wanna dig up dirt abt someone

**oh whale: **but i need your help :) 

**bb shark doodoo: **how convinced are you that ill actually help you for real 

**bb shark doodoo: **i could literally just say 'oh sure brb' and never come back because im too busy not thinking about your problems 

**oh whale: **first of all you cant run away from me because i know where you live, i know your routine and we're literally co workers 

**oh whale: **i am the inevitable

**oh whale: **second of all your guilt will eat you up anyway

**oh whale: **third of all your interest will be peaked anyway since its about our local amphibian 

**bb shark doodoo: **hyungwon?????????

**oh whale: **i have gotten your attention i see 

**bb shark doodoo: **begrudgingly

**bb shark doodoo: **whats with the frog

**oh whale: **it appears he has either gotten laid 

**bb shark doodoo: **ew 

**oh whale: **OR 

**oh whale: **has gotten a lover 

**bb shark doodoo: **WHAT 

**bb shark doodoo: **HOW 

**oh whale: **i would answer you if i KNEW 

**bb shark doodoo: **did you ASK 

**oh whale: **I DID AND HE KEEPS GIVING ME DRY ASS REPLIES 

**oh whale: **HYUNGWON ANSWER ME DID YOU GET DICKED 

**oh whale: **WHY WERE YOU BEING ALL COZY WITH SOMEONE BUYING COFFEE ON A COUPLE DISCOUNT 

**oh whale: **DO YOU HAVE A BOYF???

**oh whale: **AND HE JUST

**oh whale: **" lmao idk " 

**bb shark doodoo: **what a bITCH

**bb shark doodoo: **I CANT BELIEVE THIS BITCH

**oh whale: **i didnt expect you to be so concerned with his love life kiki 

**bb shark doodoo: **i get concerned once he starts getting a man before i do 

**oh whale: **but a little birdie told me that they'll be coming around later to the cafeeeeee

**bb shark doodoo: **little birdie who???

**oh whale: **jooheonnnnnieeeeeeee

**bb shark doodoo:** is it that 'sweet honey dumpling' guy you harass when he stops by the cafe to order smth

**oh whale: **yeah!!

**bb shark doodoo: **how would he know 

**oh whale: **becayseee remember when dino was talking about how this hoseok lad and hyungwon were all coupley with the coffee 

**bb shark doodoo: **vaguely 

**oh whale: **well turns out that hoseok guy is his hyung and that same hoseok who i bonded with that one time when we were crying over the song jihoon made 

**bb shark doodoo: **thats cool and all but how did that happen again

**oh whale: **he was sitting next to me on a bus stop and we only knew eachother by name 

**oh whale: **he was minding his own business looking down while swinging his feet with that huge ass jacket 

**oh whale: **he heard me sniffling while listening to jihoon's song and asked if i was okay 

**oh whale: **i was so choked up on emotion i just plugged in one of my ear buds and replayed the song and he started sniffling too

**oh whale: **we were both sobbibg it was honestly such a spiritual bonding moment

**bb shark doodoo: **i dont know if i should find this heart warming or head damaging what the fuck 

**oh whale: **we exchanged numbers but we arent that close 

**oh whale: **but look! I'll get to know him anyway 

**bb shark doodoo: **i feel like i'll regret asking but what does he look like 

**oh whale: **oh hold on let me asking my honey dumplinggggg

**oh whale: **f u C K i forgot how he looked like and i want to cry he's so 

**oh whale: **pretty???smoking hot??

**bb shark doodoo: **what level of hot

**oh whale: **damn daddy hot??

**bb shark doodoo: **i cant believe you just said that BUT

**bb shark doodoo: **WHAT let me SEE

**oh whale: ** [_image_ _sent_!](https://choppeddeanloverbanana.tumblr.com/post/189858857964)

**bb ark doodoo: **he's just wearing a fucking hoodie and he looks so good??? 

**oh whale: **omg kiki look at this 

**oh whale:** _[im](https://choppeddeanloverbanana.tumblr.com/post/189858837709)[age](https://choppeddeanloverbanana.tumblr.com/post/189858837709)_[ _sent!_](https://choppeddeanloverbanana.tumblr.com/post/189858837709)

**bb shark doodoo: **im actually devastated 

**bb shark doodoo: **why does tHE DAMN FROG get LAID BY THAT KIND OF MAN 

**bb shark doodoo: **OR DATING??? HONESTLY WHATEVER IT IS WHY H I M

**bb shark doodoo: **im f a l l i n g b e h i n d 

**oh whale: **this weird ass competition you have with hyungwon is a bit sad at this point like why do you need to get laid before him 

**bb shark doodoo: **we're just like that 

**bb shark doodoo: **its our dynamic 

**bb shark doodoo: **the tom and jerry dynamic and im T o m

**oh whale: **hold on a sec why thw fuck are you Tom 

**bb shark doodoo: **,,,,,,,,,,reasons 

**oh whale: **and hyungwon,,,, is jerry,,,, HOW

**bb shark doodoo: **REASONS 

**oh whale: **omfg kiki thats so sad you want him to be,,,the smaller guy,,,when 

**bb shark doodoo: **shut it 

**oh whale: **lmaoooo

  
  


**_private chat: _****[** **froggy models ]**

**Friday **

**pepe: **minghao!!!!

**pepe: **MINGHAO!!!!

**pepe: **M I N G H A O 

**pepe: **MYUNGHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**kermit: **DAMN hyung im here !!

**kermit: **i was just adjusting my outfit jeez whats up with you

**pepe: **minghao its friday

**kermit: **wh-

**kermit: **O H MY- HYUNGGGG

**pepe: **!!!!!!

**pepe: **he needed to go to the gym before we head off but like h a o

**pepe: **he video called me while he was working out in the gym and i wanted to combust 

**kermit: **ew hyung bust your nut somewhere else 

**pepe: **NO- you little shit 

**pepe: **even though the way he was subtly flaunting his body was teasing our conversation was so sweet??

**pepe: **his voice was so giddy while he was going like 

**pepe: **'i didnt even want to work out today wonnie but i want to be in the best condition for you!' 

**pepe: **'ahh youre such a sight, beautiful! Cant wait to see you later!'

**pepe: **' i'll finish my last few sets and be off, see you later baby! '

**pepe: **he has no right to call me beautiful when i just woke up with my hair looking like a birds nest and my chin having dried drool 

**kermit: **wtf thats actually rlly nice

**kermit: **brb gonna call junhui beautiful 

**kermit: **okay hi 

**pepe: **:,^) 

**pepe:** im feeling all these [butterflies](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Gx3NKJB6DbfSAFc1wC9pb?si=VNZqQ8KOR9q8pRbq3c07Tw) or smth HHHHH

**kermit: ** we are frogs?? the ideal diet are flies

**kermit: ** keep up with the program

**pepe: **:^|

**pepe: **anyways help me pick out an outfit 

**kermit: **oh hell yeah for sure 

**kermit: **what kind of feel are you going for 

**pepe: **comfortable and casual yet stylish and chic

**kermit: **i have the perfect idea 

**kermit: **black skinny jeans with a belt and perhaps a chunky sweater with you wearing those cool ankle boots you own

**kermit:** since youre a stick you should have one of those long coats and maybe wear like more than one piercing on your ears??

**kermit: **the look is pretty hot when you artfully muss up your amazing black and long ish hair, with the earrings? itll be a look

**pepe: **alot of my friends really like my hair kinda long

**kermit: **keep it that way for the love of everythinf amazing because it looks so fucking good on you 

**kermit: **also!!! you should drop by the street near this seafood place because jun and i will be buskinggh

**pepe: **holy shit!! y e s 

  
  


**[ i luh this misbehaviour ] **

**Friday**

**wonhohoho: **GUYSSSS

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **hyungg??

**changkyutie: **yessum whaddup 

**Hyunweewoo: **yes hoseok?

**wonhohoho: **its friday and that means the date is today!!

**wonohoho:** these [butterflies](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Gx3NKJB6DbfSAFc1wC9pb?si=VNZqQ8KOR9q8pRbq3c07Tw) are havinf a rave in my tummy and

**wonhohoho: **i dont know what to wear!!!

**Hyunweewoo: **that's a lie youve thought about this date for so long already you KNOW what kind of impression you want to give hyungwon 

**wonhohoho: **youve got me there 

**changkyutie: **dont worry hyung im sure he has butterflies or whatever insects crawling in his stomach too

**wonhohoho: **you didnt have to word it like that but thanks changkyunnie 

**changkyutie:** wait but ooooooo watcha gon wear hyung

**wonhohoho: **just a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, that leather jacket you bought me for my birthday and maybe some necklace with it

**changkyutie: **hyung youre going to look smoking hot dont even worry about it 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **ah poor hyungwon is going salavitate over you and hes going to want you to pin him on a wall

**wonhohoho: **that suspiciously sounds accurate 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **uh im psychic 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **i s w e a r 

**wonhohoho: **uhm ok 

**wonhohoho: **also wonnie is older than you 

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **ugh 

**Hyunweewoo: **what are you going to do on this date??

**wonhohoho: **we meet up at a cafe and get some coffee and just walk around? go food joint hopping? maybe go to this cute festival event?? hopefully end up at one of our apartments and stay the night?

**changkyutie: **oooooooo i see you hyung 

**changkyutie: **i see you ;) 

**Hyunweewoo: **sounds pretty romantic hoseok

**wonhohoho: **hhhhhh really??

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **hell yeah hyung !!

**Joohoneybuzzbuzz: **its almost six hyung go change and knock his socks off 

**wonhohoho: **ok!!

  
  


** _private chat: _ ** **[ whale shark?? ]**

**Friday**

**oh whale: **ok standing by 

**bb shark doodoo: **any sign of the frog yet??

**oh whale: **nope 

**bb shark doodoo: **whats taking him so long 

**bb shark doodoo: **didnt your dumpling informant say they meet up at 6

**bb shark doodoo: **its 5:30 already!!

**oh whale: **you just said its 5:30 

**oh whale: **do you honestly think he's going to show up early 

**bb shark doodoo: **uhhh yeah??? he totally will if he likes him that much 

**oh whale: **i mean 

**oh whale: **true

**bb shark doodoo: **ah yes the amazing feeling of being right 

**oh whale: **shut your trap hamster 

**bb shark doodoo: **bitch 

**bb shark doodoo: **GOD this is taking so long im startinf to doubt if theyre actuallt dating 

**oh whale: **honestly me too but be patient

**bb shark doodoo: **is he there yet 

**oh whale: **GOD no he isnt !!

**oh whale: **i wonder how he's going to dress up tho 

**bb shark doodoo: **me too 

**bb shark doodoo: **i hope he dresses ugly 

**oh whale: **hyungwon is too self conscious for that 

**bb shark doodoo: **shit youre right 

**oh whale: **I SEE HIM 

**bb shark doodoo: **WHAT OK HOW DOES HE LOOK 

**oh whale: **drop dead gorgeous??? hes wearing a nice comfy looking sweater and even wearing his cool ankle boots and that amazing black coat

**oh whale: **his hair is like the sexy looking messy and it compliments his earrings he did NOT come to play 

**bb shark doodoo:** i peeked through the counter and what the fuck he regrettably looks amazing 

**bb shark doodoo: **i didnt expect him to pull off the long black hair 

**oh whale: **honestly same but he looks so amazing its honestly heart breaking

**oh whale: **SHITTTT HOSEOK IS HERE 

**oh whale: **HE'S LOOKING LIKE SOME SORT OF HOT BADDIE OR SMTH WHAT THE FUCK

**bb shark doodoo: **WHAT WHATS HE WEARING

**oh whale: **A BLACK SHIRT ROLLED AT THE SLEEVES SHOWING HIS GODLY BICEPS??

**oh whale: **I JUST NOTICED HE HAS A LEATHER JACKET HANGING BY HIS ELBOWS AND HE WORE IT PROPERLY JUST NOW AND HOT DAMN

**oh whale: **YO HIS THIGHS?? IN THOSE JEANS?? HIS HAIR IS STYLED UP TOO AND HE EVEN HAS A THIN NECKLACE ON 

**bb shark doodoo: **looked through the counter again and

**bb shark doodoo: **they look like a visual couple??? a visual power house couple?? im honestly mad 

**oh whale: **THERES NO ACTION OR ANYTHING THEYRE JUST STARING AT EACHOTHER WHAT 

**bb shark doodoo: **WHAT 

**oh whale: **WAIT THEYEE GOINF INSIDE 

**bb shark doodoo: **FCK WHOS AT THE REGISTERS 

**oh whale: **SOONYOUNG AND CHAN 

**oh whale: **THEYRE GOINF TO CHAN'S LANE 

**bb shark doodoo: **NOWS OUR CHANCE TO SEE IF THEYRE AXRUALLY A THINF

  
  
  


**[ OFFICIAL CAFE POLAROID EMPLOYEES ]**

**Friday**

**Yoon Jeonghan: **ok so i know we have a couples discount going on today 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **but WHY THE FUCK 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **did i just WITNESS 

**Yoon Jeonghan: **two very handsome looking men eating eachother's faces at the counter with chan looking lost 

**Kwon Soonyoung: **it was minhyuk hyung's idea

**Lee Minhyuk:** it was kihyun's idea 

**Yoo Kihyun: **it was BOTH OF OUR IDEAS

**Lee Chan: **hyungs...why..

**Lee Minhyuk: **uhh funny story-

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo uhhhh i kinda linked my tumblr acc lmao- i didnt know what else to doooo hhhh but also!! go follow it if you want! 
> 
> I'll be posting a shitton of prompts in it and random things so its rlly up to you
> 
> i hope you guys clicked on the links haha  
and please do listen to the song to support my seniors who made it~ 
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appriacted! till next time!
> 
> ᵗʰᵉʳᵉˢ ᵃ ⁿᵉʷ ˢᵗᵒʳʸ ᶜᵒᵐᶦⁿᵍ ᵘᵖ....ʰᵘʰ

**Author's Note:**

> do cafes even have break rooms
> 
> commenting would be a great source of motivation hahaha
> 
> also im new to thus more chapters will come soooooon


End file.
